Spider-Man 3 AU
by Dhern77
Summary: What if the characters of Spider-Man 3 could have real character development.


Spider-Man 3 AU

It is a cold December midday, three years had happened since the threat of Doctor Octavius or how the Bugle called him Doctor Octopus had been dealt with. His invention backfired again and killed him but the only people there at that time were Spider-Man and that breakout Broadway star Mary Jane Watson. They didn't say why he choose to kidnap her but it seemed to draw Spider-Man out of his self imposed exilee. But ever since that day the threat of another super powered maniac never left the mind of New York since no one knew the whereabouts of the Green Goblin and Spider-Man claiming that he was gone for good even delivering the costume. Sadly it was stolen a couple of days after bringing the suspicion he had not been dealt with. The sound of a security alarm goes off in the city a jewel store robbery is in progress there are a couple of hostages and an injured security guard. One of the thieves is keeping a lookout using the cameras in the security room while the other three he turns to see the outside cameras when one of them goes dark with a web. He picks up the radio and calls in his boss "White rabbit, we got a situation," the radio clicks and a female voice responds "Right on time." At the front of the store a number of police cars and news reporters have closed off the area, a black haired young reporter for the Daily Bugle arrives to the scene Betty Brant in her breakthrough piece as a reporter starts interrogating the police captain. "Captain Stacy?, Betty Brant for the Daily Bugle what's the situation?" an old man turns around and approaches her "As we have said to the other reporters we have reports of a group of animal themed thieves heavily armed and with hostages. We believe their goal is to take the recently delivered ." Inside the store we see a young early 20's female in a Lewis Carrol inspired costume of the White Rabbit in her hand a pocket watch and in the other a sub machine gun, "Listen up schmucks we are running in a schedule here I need that vault open in the next three minutes or we will be running late to our tea party." She proceeds to put away the watch and grabs a megaphone from inside a duffel bag, "Officers we need the alley cleared off in five minutes or this suckers get it" she shoots her gun just above the head of the store owner.

Just as she says that up on the rooftop an air vent cover is seen pulled off a red boot crawling inside the vent. Quietly and quickly he makes his way to a dark room inside it the man from earlier still watching the cameras and talking to White Rabbit on his radio, "I don't know boss all the back alley cameras are gone he could be anywhere now." In a flash of white the man is webbed to the security monitors his mouth shut tight, "MMM!" Spider-Man grabs the thief radio and calls White Rabbit, "We got a situation he has left the area something big is happening outside apparently a rhino like creature is tearing down Harlem." From across the room behind a thick wall of stone and steel reinforcements an ear shattering shriek pierces his ears, looking at the surveillance White Rabbit is throwing a tantrum shooting the ceiling and almost hitting some hostages and henchmen alike. Using his spider-speed he tears off the security door and before anyone can process is happening three web cocoons are thrown out the window each containing a henchmen and White Rabbit their heads exposed. "TRICKERY, LIES, DECEPTION, YOU WILL RU—" a web suddenly shuts her mouth and a sigh of relief is heard "Boy isn't she loud poor henchmen here must be deaf after being so long with her," and in full glory Spider-Man appears from above a light post jumping down he walks towards Captain Stacy, " Captain I saw about five hostages inside there they all seem pretty shaken especially the store owner you should be careful when treating him, I need to go… oh also there is another henchmen in the security room give it an hour and the webbing should dissolve." He shoots a web and jumps away heading towards the opposite building where a camera was hidden still taking pictures of the incident. Taking it off its wen he swings away and hides in an alley and using his spider-sense he makes sure no one is there he takes his mask off and looks through the photos noticing that not that many show much of the fight or the aftermath as but he can use a couple to hopefully sell to the Bugle. He grabs a makeshift backpack made out of webs he opens it up a change of clothes and a pair of shoes, safely placing the camera inside and putting back his mask he swings off to reveal his pictures.

An hour later trying to rush in his pictures Peter is riding the elevator up when he sees Betty chatting with a new employee, "Hiya Betty how you doing today?" she looks back her signature shoulder length hair now a reaching the middle part of her back swinging off to her side "Hey Pete you got pictures from the hostage situation?" "Uh yes sadly there are not that exciting they are mostly after Spidey took care of the thieves", he hands her some of the pics showing the web cocoons being thrown out, Spider-Man perched on the light post and talking to the police captain. Betty smiles and gives them back, "Don't worry Pete I'm pretty sure Jonah is going to pick one and in the other hand I like this one," she points to the picture in which Spider-Man is perched on the light post "I would choose this one for my piece by the way let me introduce you to Glory Grant she is Jonah's new assistant," she steps back and lets the new employee shake Peter's hand a tall young African-American woman with short hair but a strong complexion. "Hello, so you are the famous Peter Parker Betty was telling me about, I love most of the pictures you take of the Web-head how do you get so close to him?" Peter gulps and steps back " It is a secret sometimes it is a little dangerous so that no one tries to replicate my method." The elevator dings and the women walk out followed by Peter, the sound of keyboards clicking, telephones ringing and the usual rants of J. Jonah Jameson filled the floor. While Betty helped out Glory get accommodated to her desk Peter walked into Jonah's .office "PARKER WHERE WERE YOU THE HOSTAGE INCIDENT HAPPENED AGES AGO" as usual brush top head was screaming his lungs out for pictures he would buy cheaply. There on his chair laid J. Jonah Jameson and in front of him Joe Robertson, they had been colleagues and friends since the beginning now there working on tomorrows edition of the Daily Bugle. "Hey Peter got some shots of the heist?" Joe's calmer and friendlier tone always helped Peter find his center, "Yeah Joe here" he gives him the best five pictures he could develop. From there he choses three and gives them to Jonah, "Trash, bad composition, and plain crap. I want pictures of Spider-Man as the menace he is Parker!" he grabs the two that were left behind and picks one that looks like he menacing the police captain and when he enters the store. "Here front page, Spider-Man in cahoots with White Rabbit?". Peter is about to protest that he wasn't in cahoots with White Rabbit when the door to Jonah's office opens. "Jonah, I got new information on that serial killer I think we can put up a special. Oh hi Peter got new pics on "Sider-Man"?" Ben Urich walked in. His spider-sense gave him a slight buzz and he thought to himself, "_Has he figured out my secret identity and who else knows"_ "Oh yeah, they are something but I just need to get paid for them". He turns to Jonah who is still smiling about his possible headline, Peter coughs to catch his attention "WHAT PARKER, I'LL GIVE YOU $75 FOR THOSE THREE!, NOW GET OUT". Angrily he writes a check for $225 to Peter Parker and hands it to him "Now scram I have to talk business with Ben here" Ben winks as Peter walks out of the office "See you around Pete". Peter not only fears what really Ben knows about him but for how long and who else knows. He walks past Betty and Glory handing her the check. "Hi Glory how you doing so far?", she smiles and grabs the check from him signing it and handing it back to him. "It has been "normal" as Betty calls it, I'm just waiting to see what is the next big news is or if we get attacked by a super villain. You were here when the Goblin attacked right? How was that?" The sudden barrage of questions and hits him and throws him off balance. "Well I uhh.. ran away, I saw what he did at the Oscorp festival and I-I just ran away, I heard afterwards how Jonah protected my identity and I thanked him he halved my next paycheck". She laughs and snorts taking all of Peter's uneasiness away and he smiles with her "I really hope you like this job and don't let Jonah get on your nerves" he walks to the staircase heading for the roof.

After making sure no one is around he switches to his costume and swings to the Osborn place. Since Harry learned of his identity he had disappeared Peter went in one night and discovered the secret lair now empty but a single pumpkin bomb with a single note "I'll be back". He has patrolled the city looking for any sign of him but nothing yet, he fears that Aunt May and Mary Jane will be the casualty. Going in trough the hidden platform door by the roof access he is enveloped by a cold silence a horrible feeling compared to the city cold. Walking back to where he initially found the note he discovers something new a manila envelope filled with pictures of Peter as he changes into his costume through many rooftops and his apartment He swings to his place and discovers it to be fine or at least he believes so, hiding in the alley he switches back to his clothes and rushes in his apartment building almost crashing with Ursula. "Sorry Ursula didn't meant to rush in like that", he apologizes and walks up the stairs with her. "Peter, we called the Daily Bugle we got news!", she claps her hands in excitement and walks to her place bringing out a letter. **"Attention residents the building is under new management, all residents are required to report for a meeting to introduce the new contract." **While he reads this Mr. Diktovich, Ursula's father walks out with a smile on his face "My boy, we are going on vacation" he moves to the side and reveals a number of suitcases and some plane tickets at the table. "That's great sir, where are you going?", he quickly replies with excitement "Mother Russia, we have some family the Kravinoff's that we haven't seen in years, quick Ursula we have to make sure that everything is ready for the flight." They walk back in and before they can close the door Mr. Diktovich looks back to Peter "The new owner should be here next Monday don't forget to meet with her for the new contract and don't worry we will still be here but now as neighbors." Peter smiles and unlocks his door still needing some fixing slowly closing it behind him he places his camera bag on his bed and closes the sliding doors. Taking the dirty suit out of his backpack he places it inside a bag and throws it to the dirty laundry basket even though he knew he was going to use it again like that later that night. He looked at his calendar and noticed that his date with MJ was that day, he grabbed his pocket change and called her but only got her voicemail. " Hey beautiful, meet me at that Chinese place we saw last week I know it isn't much but I have something planned for later" he ends the call and goes back to his place taking a nap.

The Ravencroft Institute is home to the most criminally insane characters of the New York area and its surroundings but right now the quiet place is being filled with the sounds of gunfire and alarms going off. A familiar evil laugh booms off in the distance and we see The Hobgoblin throwing some bombs to the guards blowing them to pieces and in some occasions turning them to skeletons. His new bat glider flew above him shredding anyone who got close to goblin, it then hides the machine guy and glides down in reach of him. Using the computer in one of the security outposts that survived and finds his objective: Flint Marko. He laughs and uploads the prison transport to his glider and jumps to it flying to meet them in time. The goblin speaks to a microphone in his mask "Boss I got the intel on the Marko guy, now remind me why is he essential to our grand scheme of taking down the wall crawler?" A mysterious voice speaks back to him " He has some information that is useful to us and it's my next test subject, now just collect him and meet me at the warehouse, the bug will be patrolling tonight we don't want him discovering you yet." The goblin laughs and questions him more "But won't he know something is up once he sees my handiwork back at Ravencroft?" the cold winds resonate his laugh down to the forest areas of New York.

Flint Marko stared out the bus window listening to the slow purr of the motor when it suddenly stops. The other prisoners began to whisper among themselves and some dangle their chains making an uproar. "Hey Marko what in the Sam Hill is going on?" a prisoner behind him whispers, "Shut up unless you want to get tased again Montana, we all know how that went in the patio". Montana licks his lips and sulks back to his seat, one of the officers hits the gate and yells to stop the shouting when a "thunk" is heard outside. Suddenly the bus is flipped over and an evil laugh fills the bus; Marko hits his head against the window and falls unconscious. Outside the bus a glider lands but not a rider on it instead the branches of the tree across the street start to shudder and a cloaked figure reveals itself. The police escort behind the bus points their flashlights towards the glider confused to see it there is no one riding it when a flash of orange light disintegrates their bodies. "IDIOT," the mysterious voice booms trough the ear piece "YOU COULD HAD KILLED THE PACKAGE". The goblin only laughs while responding, " You said no witnesses they saw the glider had to take care of it" walking over to the bus he sees that some prisoners are injured and others are dead. Spotting Marko he cuts off his restraints and carries him to the glider, getting on it he flies away.

Marko wakes up his prisoner outfit gone a set of freshly dried clothes resembling his old burglary outfit are laid on the floor. Looking around he only sees a metal door and concrete walls surrounding him, the lights flicker and a mechanism opens the door the hobgoblin walking through. " Good Morning sleeping Beauty" his mask is more like a second skin revealing more expression almost as if that was his real face. " Get change our boss has big plans for you" his voice change becoming more serious, Marko still in bed only mutters "Who are you?" the goblin just stares at him and says "I'm your new partner" he turns around and walks out. Marko looks at the clothes and quickly changes into them, they fit perfectly he walks out and sees that the goblin is waiting for him. "Welcome to Hell Inc. partner previously known as Oscorp off site testing facilities." Sure enough the room Marko had just walked out looked like a storage area the actual contents of long gone. The place looked rundown and old like no one had actually worked there in years, he did hear that after the fiasco with the octopus guy many Oscorp facilities had closed down this must be one of them. "As you can see we don't get that many visitors, we tried to clean up just for you but I don't think a killer like you deserves that treatment" He laughs once again now that he was closer to him he could see that the mask of the goblin was in reality his face a gray, repulsive, orange eyed monster was right in front of him. Scrambling back he exclaims, "What the hell are you?!" The goblin turns facing away from him. "I'm a goblin, A HOBGOBLIN if you must" His laugh fills the hallway almost deafening. Marko's heart starts pounding loudly in him he was in the city with his daughter when the first goblin attacked the world festival. He had lost her during the crisis, she was buried under debris from a building. She was unconscious for days and once she woke up the doctors realized her spine had been injured unable to walk for the rest of her life. It was during those visit to the doctor that he was arrested for burglary and possible murder. He has spent the last five years away from her unable to see her because a madman in a green suit decided to blow up a festival. He lunges forward his hand aiming for the goblin neck when he is backhanded by him, flying backwards he lands among rubbish. "Easy with the hands partner, I'm not to keen wit being touched" he walks over to where he landed and laughs again. "Get up, we are already late" walking towards a set of doors he swipes a key card unlocking them, inside the room a giant monitor is on the daily news reporting about the attack on Ravencroft and the bus crash. Sitting in front of the monitors is a hooded figure in a spinning chair turns to the arrivals. "Mr. Marko thank you for joining us in our small crusade against the wall-crawler"

Peter is swinging around the city having heard the news about the attacks on the prisoner bus and Ravencroft had upset him enough but that some prisoners had witnessed a goblin like individual during the attack had made jump immediately into his costume. He had called Mary Jane and Aunt May making sure they were both safe, Aunt May always pleased with Peter about worrying about her but frighten that the evil goblin that once threaten her could return to finish the job. He went to the Osborn's place again and looked around for more clues or hints to what could had happened last night. Empty handed he went to the Empire State Building the closeness to fresh air and solitude made him think better plus the view from up there was amazing. He sat there and watched the city below him wondering to himself if Harry was the one responsible behind both attacks and if he was capable of saving him. He sits there for a couple of minutes when a police siren brings him back to reality, a car chase seems to be happening. Jumping from the building he times his web shot and momentum to not rip off his arm from his socket, following the cops he sees that the runaway car is doing circles around Chinatown. Swinging around he catches the car in a web and looks inside the vehicle only two people are in there a young man and a old lady. "What is going on here?" he asks, the young man says "He made us do this Spidey, the bad man wanted to draw you out" His spider sense goes off and jumps out of the way as a bullet hits the side of the door barely missing the passengers. Using his spider-sense like a radar he pinpoints the origin of the bullet a nearby rooftop as he is about to jump another shot is made barely grazing his left arm. "SPIDER-MAN! BULLSEYE NEVER MISSES YOU ARE MAKING ME LOOK BAD!" Another round of shot is fired each time Spider-man dodges the bullet, "I have to take care of this joker before he hits a bystander" shooting some web impact balls he quickly races to the rooftop relying on his spider-sense. The web balls hit the gun off Bulls eye hands and he scrambles to get it when he feels a tug on his leg, suddenly he is pulled back and punched to the floor. "Ow." Spider-Man webs his feet down and proceeds to yank the gun away, "You think this is a game you bastard!" he breaks the rifle in half and throws the pieces away. Groggy from the punch Bullseye says "this is just a job… to me, the big man has something planned for you""


End file.
